


Last Nigth is a Million Miles AWay

by cadkitten



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, T.M.Revolution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He vaguely remembered being at the party last night and even more vaguely recalled the way he'd ended up grinding against the other singer in the VIP room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Nigth is a Million Miles AWay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Wanted more Gackt/TMR porn, so here it is.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Nervous Breakdown" by abingdon boys school

Takanori still wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in Gackt's home. He vaguely remembered being at the party last night and even more vaguely recalled the way he'd ended up grinding against the other singer in the VIP room. Now, he sat on the bed in Gackt's guest room, feeling more than a little bit dazed. 

He pushed himself up and shuffled off to the bathroom, taking a quick piss, and then finger brushing his teeth with the toothpaste he found there. He finger-combed his hair and washed up his face, feeling ever so slightly better within a matter of minutes.

Shuffling out of the room, he made his way down the hall to the living room. A peek in the kitchen gave him the information he needed. Gackt wasn't in there either. With a sigh, he headed down the hallway once again, finding a study and a much larger bathroom, then - finally - another bedroom. He tapped on the door and then pushed it open a little bit, sticking his head inside. The room was enormous, the giant round bed awash with pillows, a small fountain running the area from the door to the midpoint of the room.

Takanori made his way toward the bed, Gackt laying awkwardly across it and knelt down, reaching to touch his arm, a bit worried. The vocalist snorted awake, jerking back from the light touch and staring at Takanori for a long few moments before sighing and settling down again. "Scared me," he issued quietly, reaching to rub the sleep from his eyes.

The shorter man offered a small smile, carefully perching himself on the edge of the bed. "Hey... um..." he gave Gackt a look that plainly expressed his confusion, "how did I end up here last night?"

"You were completely trashed and you were trying to leave in your own car," Gackt returned simply, pushing his sheets away, heedless of the fact that he was completely nude. Standing up, he walked past Takanori and into the bathroom, quickly relieving himself and washing up. Coming back, he stood there, looking rather lazily at the other man, who was plainly staring at him, his lips slightly parted, as though he'd been about to say something and it got stuck in his throat.

Gackt followed his gaze, looking down at his naked body and then back up at him. He gave a short laugh, sliding his hand down his belly to lightly rub at the area just above his cock, his hips jutting out slightly in the process. "It was far too easy to get you back here, you know."

"O-oh?" Takanori swallowed thickly, finally pulling his eyes away from Gackt's body, already feeling the slow burn of arousal starting inside him. He wasn't hard yet, his teenage years of a glance simply working for him long since gone. But he knew if he so much as touched, he'd definitely rise to the occasion quite easily.

"Mmhm... with the way you were grinding on me last night... the way you attached yourself to me the moment I suggested you leave your car to one of my staff members and just come back with me in the limo..." he trailed off, knowing his point was clearly made with that.

"I'm not the only one who was involved in the... dancing," if one could call it that, "last night. You were giving as much as I was."

Gackt moved closer then, getting far more up in Takanori's face than was necessary before he stepped to the side and lay down on the bed, his hips arching a little as he reached down to adjust himself, settling a moment later. "Let's stop dancing around this. If you want to fuck, then let's fuck."

A shiver rippled down Takanori's spine and he glanced back at the other man, gasping when he found Gackt already stroking at his half-hard cock. The sweep of arousal was instantaneous and he found himself starting to tent his pants rather quickly. This wasn't something he wanted to think through. Rather, it was simply something to act upon, to do with obvious gusto rather than hesitancy.

He pulled his vest off and then his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor, quickly reaching for his pants and unbuckling them, the three buttons were opened in haste, revealing he wasn't wearing underwear beneath, his cock straining against the material. It appeared he didn't even need actual stimulation for this; Gackt was just enough all by himself to get him up and ready.

Stepping out of his pants, he slid onto the bed, one hand gliding up Gackt's thigh, pausing at his hip. "Lube? Condom?" He knew most Japanese men weren't worried about the second one, but he was at least slightly more discriminating than that.

Gackt reached for one of the pillows, unzipping it and tilting it. An array of items fell out: lubricant, condoms, a small set of anal beads, a vibrator, and even a slim probe. If nothing else, Gackt was prepared. He selected a condom and then one of the bottles of lube, making sure it was water based before he opened it and poured some onto his palm. He shifted closer to the other man, reaching for his dick. Slowly, he curled his fingers around his length and began to stroke him off, feeling Gackt's cock swell in his hand. Heat slid through him and he knew exactly what he wanted. No pretenses, just actions.

He reached for a condom, making sure it wasn't scented or flavored. Unwrapping it, he reached to roll it down over Gackt's cock, ensuring he carefully pinched the tip and then rolled it to the base of his cock. Easing himself down, he slid his mouth over the tip and began to suck, his lube-covered hand going down between his own legs to touch his aching length. As he began to bob his mouth over the other singer's cock, he began to rock his hips, pushing his own dick in and out of the hole he'd made with his fingers, enjoying the dual sensation of fucking while sucking dick.

Gackt groaned, arching his hips up, his length sliding into Takanori's mouth ever so slightly more. "Fuck," he hissed out quietly, pressing the other's head down on his shaft. "Just... god, put it all in just once."

Takanori was quick to do as he was asked, angling himself correctly and then sliding down on the other's cock, feeling it press against the back of his throat. Pulling back up when he felt near ready to gag, he licked up the shaft and then sucked the head hard. He gave himself a few more quick strokes and then found the lube again, pouring some over Gackt's cock. He worked it over him and then slid to the side, lying back and sliding his hand down under his balls. He inserted two slick fingers and fucked himself slowly with them for a few seconds, his other hand grasping his own cock and jerking it near desperately. His hips rocked, fingers searching until he found his own prostate and he thrust hard and fast against the spot for a few seconds, moaning and arching into his own touch.

Gackt watched him, a smirk sliding across his features. Obviously Takanori had decided how this was going and he was glad to let him dictate it. He'd never had a lover prep themselves before and he found the sight far more erotic than doing it himself. After all... one obviously knew their body better than anyone else.

Removing his fingers, Takanori pushed himself up onto his knees. He reached over the side of the bed and retrieved a few tissues from the stand there, wiping off his fingers and then shifting closer to Gackt. He slid one leg astride Gackt's body, slipping over him and then grasping his dick in one hand, slowly rubbing the other's cock along his crack for a few moments. Finally, he pressed himself back against him, his body slowly accepting Gackt's length within him. He slid all the way down on him, fully seating himself on the other's lap and grinding slow circles against him. "This is what I was imagining last night," he breathed out, "while I was grinding on you in the club... I was imagining you were hard and your cock was deep inside me."

Gackt groaned, reaching to hold onto Takanori's hips. Even as the other leaned forward, his hands going on either side of him for leverage, he arched himself, ensuring his dick remained as far inside the other as possible. 

"Now fuck me," Takanori breathed out, "I want to feel you really work for it before you lose it."

Gackt's fingers slid down over Takanori's ass, holding onto it as he began to thrust. His body couldn't decide what direction to go, his hips pistoning quick and hard against the other man, his dick sliding in and out of that warm cavern. His back arched and his head pressed hard against the bed. 

Above him, Takanori began to move, meeting each thrust in opposition, nothing delicate about how they were fucking. It was built from lust and the utter desire to get off and they both clearly knew it. "Let me hear you," Takanori hissed out, a moan of his own following a few seconds later when Gackt slid one of his hands between them to grasp his dick, starting to stroke him off.

Gackt didn't instantly start in on the moans. Instead, he ramped his way up to it, his breathing growing faster and then the tiny sounds coming out in between, and finally he began to moan and groan as he thrust. Desperation seeped into every movement he made, his thighs trembling with the effort he was putting into each thrust. His fingers clamped on Takanori's ass, the muscles in the other arm straining as he jerked him quickly.

"You're so needy," Takanori hissed out, still helping Gackt's movements with his own. "You want this as much as I fucking do." He jerked his hips, causing Gackt to cry out. "You wanted in me last night, didn't you?"

"Y-yes!" Gackt cried out, rather suddenly jerking his hips up and stilling, his release flooding the condom between them.

Takanori watched the pleasure cross the other man's face and he smirked down at him, easing himself back, pushing the other man's cock deep inside his body. He ground down on him, his own hand covering Gackt's on his dick and starting to touch in the way he needed to find his own end.

A few more moments passed in which Takanori nearly held his own breath, his hips jutted forward and his body trembling as he rocked just the slightest bit, the tip of Gackt's cock against that lovely bundle of nerves inside him. And then he was falling. His head tilted back, his back arching near impossibly, thighs trembling at the enormous effort he was making to find his end in such a gentle way. And then it was happening, wave after wave of pleasure washing through him as spurt after spurt of his cum landed across Gackt's abdomen.

Gackt gave a few hard thrusts up into him and then stilled once again with a groan that clearly told he was too sensitive to be doing such things after his own orgasm.

Takanori rode it out, finally settling and then reaching down, holding the base of the condom before he dismounted and flopped off to the side, his legs spread, his arms thrown wide, a look of utter bliss on his face. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about," he let out, a soft chuckle leaving him a moment later.

Gackt rid himself of the condom, just lying there, catching his breath as he stared up at the ceiling. "You're on permanent invite... just so long as you promise you'll let me do that again someday."

Takanori let out a laugh. "You don't have to ask me twice."

**The End**


End file.
